fanlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheetlings
The sheetlings are a species of ink producing humanoids that are closely related to the Octolings. The main difference between them and the octolings is that the the Sheetlings also have translucent membranes that constitute to their “hair,” along with their tentacles, among other unique features and a completely different history. They are based on the Blanket Octopus. Biology/Personality While the Sheetlings are mostly the same in comparison to the Octolings, they have a few unique features that set them apart. The membranes they have can easily be cut, and in addition, if a Sheetling gets excessively scared, their hair will rise and flutter in the air. This is useful for them against more primitive creatures, because it makes them appear bigger than they really are. This has led to quite a few hilarious incidents, as they get scared easily. Sheetlings need at least 18 hours of sleep a day, and they hate getting woken up. Their hairstyles typically consist of the tentacles, with the membranes in between them. The tentacles, unlike that of the Octolings, cannot grow into new creatures. Like their ancestors, Sheetlings exhibit sexual dimorphism, but it is much more subtle in Sheetlings. Typically, the females grow to heights of 5’6 to 6’6 feet, but the males usually grow to be no more than 4’5 feet. An incredibly peculiar trait of the membranes they possess is their ability to hold up in water without dissolving for a short period of time. This has led to a trend that they follow of having their hair made so they could float on their backs in water without dissolving for a bit. Some sheetlings exhibit iridescence, and they are known as Prism Sheetlings. History The Sheetlings have a rather idyllic history, for the most part. Unlike the Nautilings, who are constantly rocked by trouble, they almost never found themselves in particularly dire situations. Their lifestyles were ones of tranquility, and little work. They spent little of the day doing anything productive, as they spent most of it sleeping. As such, things related to dreams and nighttime are abundant in their culture. (An example of that is their belief that dreamcatchers really do aid in having pleasant dreams.) Despite being so similar, the Sheetlings had never heard of the more well-known octopod race until they came to Inkopolis a few years ago; as such, their cultures are completely distinct from the Octarians. Once in their history, many years ago, they were payed a visit by a group of unruly inklings in the dead of the night. Withing minutes, they had driven off the invaders without even a single blow. Relationships with other species Inklings and Octolings They get along pretty well with them. Although the Inklings and Octolings know of their history, they aren't scared at all. Salmonids In general, the Sheetlings were and are neutral to the salmon creatures. Nowadays, they still retain a pacifist mindset, and refuse to take part in salmon-slaughtering events. Harelings Because of their shared views in the world and their relaxed personalities, they get along very well. Fishlings They admire their persistence and courageousness in what they do, and look up to them. Draculings They understand what they are really like, and sympathize with them, as they understand the troubles of being misunderstood. Because of their webbed hair, they are often mistaken for one another. Pinnipeds They are mostly unaware of the atrocities the Pinnipeds have commited, but what they do know makes them despise the dangerous and cute creatures. Starlings They see the Starlings as overly dramatic, but they don't hate them at all. Nautilings They get along well with them, because of their shared beliefs that peace is important, and they want to help them fight the Pinnipeds. Bunnylings They gush about their adorableness all the time. Calls Sheetlings have unique calls compared to the Octolings they're so closely related too. Their uniquely developed vocal chords increases their voice's abilities to reverberate, creating a dreamlike quality in their voices. * "Neanei!" A female Sheetling Call. * "Miyagiu!" A male Sheetling Call. Trivia/Extras * Their name, the Sheetlings, refers to the sheets of a bed, which ties into what they were based on, the Blanket Octopus. * Sheetlings lately have been the subject of many humor videos, as their natural response to danger is considered to be hilarious by the freshest kids. Category:Characters Category:Subspecies Category:Cephalopodlings Category:Project Inkscribble